(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fault detecting system for an automotive air bag system.
(2) Prior Art
Various fault detecting systems have known shortcomings. For example, a system can have a plurality of fault detecting transducers each producing its own output in the event of a fault and one display unit can be associated with each fault detecting transducer. Such a system has an undesirable repetition of display units as well as an undesirable complexity in display unit connection. In other fault detecting systems, a plurality of fault detectors are connected to a single lamp. Thus, when a malfunction occurs the lamp is illuminated. Although, such a system indicates the occurrence of a malfunction, the system does not distinguish among the various different malfunctions. It would be beneficial to have an indication which of the plurality of malfunctions has occurred. These are some of the drawbacks this invention overcomes.